


Benefactor

by sekaiseifuku



Series: Mistress Eve fics [1]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Eve's first femdom, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/pseuds/sekaiseifuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things Nezumi said he'd never do. But when times change, sometimes those things stop looking like such a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefactor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoeuphoric (FreezingRayne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingRayne/gifts).



> I saw your prompt and really could not stop myself. I should be ashamed, I think... but I'm totally not.  
> I hope you have a very happy Yuletide!
> 
> Thanks to idella for the last-minute beta!

Nezumi had seen a lot of crazy things and heard a lot of bullshit in his life, but as he sat after dress rehearsal in the shabby production office tucked away backstage, he was having a hard time believing that he had heard the theatre manager correctly. He was drawing breath to tell him to go fuck himself, but the next thing out of the guy's mouth stopped him short. 

"His donation to the theatre is on the condition that you take the lead in the next six productions."

That was enough for Nezumi to cool his temper and stop to think for a minute. He didn't care so much about having the lead itself, but the lead's salary ... that was another thing entirely. Still, though, this would be crossing a line that Nezumi wasn't entirely sure he was ready to cross. 

"And before you say 'no,' ” the manager continued, “you may want to know that he's offered a generous donation to you personally. A 'token of his appreciation for your contributions to the arts and support of continued success in your career.' "

Nezumi paused for a moment. "How much?"

The number the manager responded with was truly mind-boggling.

The look on Nezumi's face must have given away the answer forming in his mind.

"He'll be by your dressing room shortly," the manager said, a look of triumph crossing his slimy face. Something deep inside Nezumi made him want to reach across the table and tear it off with his bare hands. "Oh, and remember ... he wants _Eve_."

Nezumi narrowed his eyes. "When have I ever not given an audience exactly what they wanted?"

"That's the spirit," the manager said, grabbing the half-empty bottle of whiskey next to him and topping his glass up. "Only difference is now ... it's an audience of one." 

 

  
Fifteen minutes later and a soft knock was cutting through the quiet of the dressing room.

"Come in," Eve's voice called out, light and beguiling.

The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man who, all and all, could have been a lot worse. While she hadn't met any of the theatre's sponsors to date, she had imagined them to be mostly fat, balding old men with more money than sense. She supposed the latter applied to this one, but he was at least the tiniest bit attractive.

It would help. 

"Eve," he smiled nervously, running a hand through his graying black hair. "Thank you for agreeing to see me."

"Oh, the pleasure is mine, I'm sure." She smiled in welcome, tilting her head just-so.

"Mr. Curruthers... won't you close the door?" 

He swallowed once, then turned to shut the door behind him.

Eve raised her leg and rested her foot on the chair in front of her dressing table. She gracefully pulled her long skirt up, far enough that it fell across her upper thigh, revealing the knee-high lace-up boots she'd worn to the dress rehearsal earlier and a long line of pale skin.

"I'm so sorry to trouble you, Mr. Curruthers," she began, her hair falling over her shoulder as she reached down, "but do you think you could help me with these? The corset makes bending over quite difficult..." She let her voice trail off, an affectation of helplessness.

Humans were strange animals, Eve thought, as a man capable of buying an entire city block dropped to his knees in front of her faster than she would have thought possible. The look of raw want in his eyes as he reached for her boot and ran his hand slowly from toe to knee was something Eve wasn't used to seeing. She was used to concealment -- shuttered expressions and desires tucked safely away where they couldn't be found and exploited.

A man with this much power should never allow himself to be seen like this. 

The boot was unlaced and slid off quickly, the open air a welcome relief after hours of being constrained in leather. There was a sharp intake of breath as the man reached out and ran his hand up the bare skin of Eve's leg.

"Do you like that?" she asked, dropping her register ever so slightly to allow for the appearance of heat in her voice.

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly, taking her bare leg in his hand and guiding it to the floor before taking the other and encouraging it upward.

The cool of the stone floor felt good against her bare foot. The boots had been hot. 

The other boot came off as easily as the first, but this time, rather than caressing her leg with his hand, he leaned in and did it with his mouth. Eve couldn't help but notice the sizeable erection tenting his trousers.

_Getting that turned on by something as simple as this..._

"Mr. Curruthers," Eve whispered suddenly, biting her lip as his head emerged from her skirts and he locked eyes with her. "Would you mind helping with my dress as well?" She retrieved her leg from his grasp and, back on both feet, turned to present the lacings that ran up the back of the dress’s bodice.

She was, of course, perfectly capable of undoing them herself, but this was all part of the show.

"Of course," he whispered, rising to his feet and brushing her long hair aside. His touch lingered on the nape of her neck before he let the upper tie loose and began to undo the lacings. As he reached her lower back, she felt a brush of lips against her bare shoulder and the line of her neck. A slight tilt of the head allowed him better access and as she inhaled, she allowed her breath to catch, just the slightest bit, like she couldn’t help but be affected by the feel of his mouth on her skin.

It wasn’t bad. 

When she felt the last of the lacings loosen, she stepped forward enough to turn around and let the heavy fabric of her dress drop to the ground.

Eve could see the dilation of his pupils and the rush of blood to his cheeks as he looked at her, dressed only in the tattered corset she wore under her costume. She thought perhaps the quality of the garment would be a shock to him; her dress and boots, after all, had been fine and well-kept. But undergarments were not generally seen by the audience and as such the theatre did not waste precious resources on them. Eve supposed this particular corset had been in use at the theatre since well before she was born.

Rather than affecting his enjoyment of the situation, however, the shabby garment seemed to accentuate it somehow.

_Ah, so that’s how it is._

He reached out toward her, his hand trembling as he traced the line of her waist down toward the bottom of the corset.

Eve was wearing nothing else.

The man toyed with the stained satin hem, but his gaze was directed somewhat lower. His breathing was shallow and his pink tongue darted out to lick his lips, a tell so obvious that Eve was shocked the man has gotten as far in life as he had.

"Mr. Curruthers," she said, her voice honey as she leaned in toward him, just the slightest bit.

His gaze shifted upward, guiltily.

"I understand you have a request." 

"Oh … yes." He shifted his weight slightly, unconsciously mirroring her pose. “May I?” he whispered after a second, the request more tentative than she would have expected.

Eve wondered what would happen if she said ‘no.’ She let the silence continue for a beat, then two, before smiling slowly.

"I thought you'd never ask."

 

As blowjobs went, it wasn't the best Nezumi had ever received. The man obviously had little experience and his technique was sloppy. 

But it was Eve's first.

And despite the fact that it was not the best of circumstances ... despite the fact that she herself had no attraction whatsoever to the man kneeling in front of her, it wasn’t difficult for her to get aroused. Having a powerful man at his knees, so turned on by sucking her cock that he came in his pants like a teenaged boy ... well, that was something she couldn’t deny she enjoyed, perhaps more than she should have.

When the man finished swallowing her come, wiped his mouth and asked if he could visit again, Eve surprised herself.

She said “yes.”


End file.
